


My Immortal But It's Comprehensible

by Emily_Hyde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Blood Drinking, Chains, Concerts, Crying, Cutting, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Good Charlotte - Freeform, Goths, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Marilyn Manson - Freeform, Mary Sue, Masturbation, Mentioned Green Day, Name Changes, Possession, Public Sex, Punk Rock, Pédophiles, Revised Version, Rewrite, Rituals, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Smoking, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Torture, Vampires, Whipping, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Hyde/pseuds/Emily_Hyde
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read critically-acclaimed fanfiction My Immortal, but were put off by the horrendous spelling errors? Well, never fear, because I have spent the past week carefully editing all 44 chapters to be actually readable, and it is here for your enjoyment.Note: This does not include the "hacked" chapter 39, only the original story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Vampire Potter/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Comments: 37
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695599) by Tara Gilesbie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Special fangs (get it, cause I’m gothic) to my GF (ew not in that way) Raven, bloodytearz666, for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin, you’re the love of my depressing life, you rock too! MCR ROCKS!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don’t know who she is, get the hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey, Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy!

“What’s up Draco?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Is it good? Please tell me, fangs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangs to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter! BTW preps stop flaming my story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven this is you!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Draco?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No, I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what?” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade,” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well… do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY PREPS OK! Otherwise fangs to the gothic people for the good reviews! FANGS AGAIN RAVEN! Oh yeah, BTW I don’t own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte.

On the night of the concert, I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood, so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish, and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot for cool boys wear it ok!).

“Hi, Draco!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi, Ebony,” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way, we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own the lyrics to that song).

“Joel is so fucking hot,” I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sang, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really,” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead, he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stop flaming ok Ebony’s name is EBONY, not mary sue OK! DRACO IS SO IN LOVE with her that he is acting differently! they knew each other before ok!

“DRACO!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Draco didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Ebony?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then…

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!”

It was… Dumbledore!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! If you flame it means you’re a prep or a poser! The only reason Dumbledore swore is cause he had a headache ok and on top of that he was mad at them for having sex! PS I’m not updating until I get five good reviews!

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludicrous fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Ebony?” Draco asked me gently.

“Yeah, I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out…

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I Just Wanna Live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shut up preps ok! PS I won’t update until you give me good reviews!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that it was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco’s and there was no scar on his forehead anymore. He had manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry,” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days,” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire,” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Bring Me To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well ok you guys I’m only writing this cause I got 5 good reviews. And BTW I won’t write the next chapter until I get TEN good ones! STOP FLAMING OR I’LL REPORT YOU! Ebony isn’t a Mary Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHE’S A SATANIST! And she has problems she’s depressed for god’s sake!

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist signs on my nails in red nail polish (AN: see does that sound like a Mary Sue to you?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each other’s clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took off my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (see is that stupid?)

“Oh Draco, Draco!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDS anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

“VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stop flaming ok! If you do then you are a prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Ebony, it’s not what you think!” Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B’loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waist-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood (she was wearing contact lenses). She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindor.)

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Snape demanded angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Draco!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had gone out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Draco anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah, fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virginity to Draco and then I started to burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stop flaming ok! I didn’t read all the books! This is from the movie ok so it’s not my fault if Dumbeldore swears! Besides, I SAID HE HAD A HEADACHE! And the reason Snape doesn’t like Harry now is cause he’s Christian and Vampire is a satanist! MCR ROCKS!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Draco cheated on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

Then all of a sudden, a horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was… Voldemort!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Voldemort fell off his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Ebony!” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Potter!”

I thought about Vampire and his sexy eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Voldemort!” I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-you’re-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis,” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

“Draco!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi,” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (get it) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay,” he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stop it you gay fags if you don’t like my story then fuck off! PS it turns out B’loody Mary isn’t a muggle after all and she and Vampire are evil that’s why they moved houses ok!

I was really scared about Voldemort all day. I was even upset when I went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer for it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot, and MCR. The other people in the band are B’loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.), and Hagrid. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a stake) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and a tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song, I suddenly burst into tears.

“Ebony! Are you OK?” B’loody Mary asked in a concerned voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said, “Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don’t want to kill him because he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don’t kill Harry, then Voldemort will fucking kill Draco!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!” (see is that out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t ‘cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (see that’s basically not swearing and this time he was really upset and you will see why) “Ebony, Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stop flaming, you preps! See if this chapter is stupid! It deals with really serious issues! So see for yourself if it’s stupid btw fangs to my friend Raven for helping me!

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrified! B’loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying by myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. The blood got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a stake and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sadly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snape was spying on me and he was taking a videotape of me! And Lupin was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

“Avada Kevadra!” he yelled at Snape and Lupin pointing his wand. I took my gun and shot Snape and Lupin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumbledore ran in. 

“Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOO!” he shouted looking at Snape and Lupin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hagrid ran outside on his broom and said “Everyone we need to talk”.

“What do you know, Hagrid? You’re just a little Hogwarts student!”

“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Hagrid paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be,” Snape said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumbledore’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled madly.

Lupin held up the camera triumphantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Lupin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his cloak.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Hagrid said and he paused in the air dramatically, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re gothic?” Snape asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraid it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stop flaming ok Hagrid is a pedo too a lot of people in American schools are like that I wanted to address the issue! How do you know Snape isn’t Christian plus Hagrid isn’t really in love with Ebony that was Cedric ok!

Anyway, I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snape and Lupin and Hagrid were there too. They were going to St. Magno’s after they recovered cause they were pedophiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot girls. Dumbledore had confiscated the video camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway, Hagrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Ebony I need to tell you something,” he said in a very serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off,” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Hagrid had been mean to me before for being gothic.

“No Ebony,” Hagrid says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goths too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. 

“No, you didn’t,” I replied, “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being viewed by Snape and Lupin.” 

“Who MASTERBATED (see is that spelled wrong) to it” he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angrily.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered, “Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say!”

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio (for all you cool gothic MCR fans out, there, that is a tribute! Especially for Raven I love you girl!) I’m not okay!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK, I believe you, now where the fuck is Draco?”

Hagrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could see nothing.

“You see, Ebony,” Dumbledore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “to see what is in the flames (HAHA U REVIEWERS FLAME GET IT) you must find yourself first, ‘kay?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Hagrid yelled. Dumbledore looked shocked. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hagrid stormed off back into his bed. “You are a liar, Prof. Dumbledore!”

Anyway, when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if you don’t know who she is you’re a prep so fuck off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner, and black lip gloss.

“You look kawaii, girl.” B’loody Mary said sadly. “Fangs (get it) you do too,” I said sadly too because I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snape and Lupin couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Care of Magical Creatures. He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

“Hi,” he said in a depressed way. 

“Hi back,” I said in an equally sad way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Draco’s. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor McGonagall who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then… his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation,” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco… Voldemort has him bondage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL FANGS TO RAVEN MY GOTHIC BLOOD SISTER WTF YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO WRITE THIS!!!
> 
> HEY RAVEN DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER IS


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Raven fangs for helping me again I’m sorry I took your poster of Gerard but that guy is such a fucking sex bomb! PREPS STOP FLAMING!

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

“Dumbledore! Dumbledore!” we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Voldemort has Draco!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Draco!” we begged.

“No,” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony,” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. 

“My Draco!” he moaned. (AN: Don’t you think gay guys are like so hot!)

“It’s okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see,” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemort’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a crooning voice say, “Avada Kedavra!”  
It was… Voldemort!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fuck off PREPS ok! Raven fangs for helping again. I’m sorry I couldn’t update but I was depressed and I had to go to the hospital cause I slit my wrists. PS I’m not updating until you give me 10 good reviews!

WARNING: SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SCARY. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.

We ran to where Voldemort was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn’t there. Instead, the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Draco was there crying tears of blood. Snaketail was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun. He then suddenly looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “EbonyIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme,” he said. (in this he is sixteen years old so he’s not a pedophile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.

”Ebony I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. 

“What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood poured out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I burst into tears sadly.

“Snaketail what art thou doing?” called Voldemort. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Draco taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (get it cuz he’s so sexy) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“It’s so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all the other girls and preps here except for B’loody Mary, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Draco.

“Yeah, but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Lupin took a video of me naked. Hagrid says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (AN: Don’t worry Ebony isn’t a snob or anything but a lot of people have told her she’s pretty) “I’m good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stop flaming ok! Btw you suck from now on every time someone flames me I’m gonna slit my wrists! Fangs to Raven for helping!

“Ebony Ebony!” shouted Draco sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now you can go and have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood-red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that, I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood-red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway, I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did some advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned into Draco!

“Ebony I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I don’t care what those fucker preps and posers think. You’re the most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!” Then… he started to sing “The Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cause we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre, and Marilyn Manson (AN: Don’t you think those guys are so hot? If you don’t know who they are, get the fuck out of here!)

“Oh my fucking god,” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (I fucking hate that bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Lupin shouted at us but he stopped cause everyone was clapping for how sexy we looked together. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You know what! Shut up ok! Prove to me you’re not preps! Raven, you suck you fucking bitch give me back my fucking sweater you’re supposed to write this! Raven wtf you bitch you’re supposed to do this! BTW fangs to britney5655 for teaching me Japanese!

“What the fuck Draco I’m not going to a concert with you!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time! Even if it's MCR and you know how much I like them.”

“What, cause we…you know…” he gagged uncomfortably cause guys don’t like to talk about you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yelled in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again,” Draco promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG what the fuck are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess you’re a prep or a Christina or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“Are you becoming a prep or what?” I shouted angrily.

“Ebony! I’m not! Please come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘The World is Black’ by GC to me.

I was flattered because that’s not even a single, he had memorized the lyrics just for me!

“OK, then I guess I will have to,” I said and then we frenched for a while and I went up to my room.

B’loody Mary was standing there. “Hajimemashite girl.” she said happily (she speaks Japanese and so do I. That means ‘how do you do’ in Japanese) [Note by the author of this edit: This phrase *actually* means "nice to meet you"]. “By the way Willow that fucking poser got expelled. She failed all her classes and she skipped math.” (AN: RAVEN YOU FUCKING SUCK! FUCK YOU!)

“It serves that fucking bitch right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway, we were feeling all depressed. We watched some gothic movies like The Nightmare Before Christmas. “Maybe Willow will die too,” I said.

“Kawaii.” B’loody Mary shook her head energetically lethargically. “Oh yeah I have a confession, after she got expelled I murdered her, and then Lupin did it with her cause he’s a necrophile.”

“Kawaii,” I commented happily. We talked to each other in silence for the rest of the movie.

“Oh hey, by the way, I’m going to a concert with Draco tonight in Hogsmeade with MCR,” I said. “I need to wear like the hottest outfit EVER.”

B’Loody Mary nodded energetically. “Oh my fucking god totally let’s go shopping.”

“At Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my special Hot Topic loyalty card.

“No.” My head snapped up.

‘WHAT?” My head spun. I could not believe it. “B’loody Mary, are you a PREP?”

“NOOOO! NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool gothic stores near Hogwarts that’s all.”

“Who told you about them?” I asked, sure it would be Draco or Diabolo or Vampire (don’t even SAY that name to me!). Or me.

“Dumbledore.” She said. “Let me just call our brooms.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD DUMBLEDORE?” I asked quietly.

“Yeah, I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going to a few punk-goth stores ESPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for the real goths.”

“The real goths?” B’loody Mary and I asked.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe how many posers there are in this town man! Yesterday Lupin and Snape tried to buy a gothic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I didn’t even know they had a camera.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD NO THEY’RE GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

“Oh my Satan you have to buy that outfit,” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totally hot,” said B’loody Mary.

“You know what I am gonna give it to you free cause you look really hot in that outfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey by the way my name’s Ebony Dark’ness Dementia TARA Way what’s yours?”

“Tom Rid,” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “Maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf Draco you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hagrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. “OH MY FUCKING GOD EBONY YOU NEED TO GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stop flaming the story! If you’re a prep then don’t read it! You can tell whether you’re a prep or not by my quiz it’s on my homepage. If you’re not then you rock. If you are then FUUUCK OOOFFF! PS Willow isn’t really a prep. Raven please do this I’ll promise to give you back your poster!

Tom Riddle gave us some clothes and stuff for free. He said he would help us with makeup if we wanted cause he was really into fashion and stuff (he’s bisexual). Hagrid kept shooting at us to come back to Hogwarts.

“What the fuck Hagrid?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fucking bastard.” Well anyway, Willow came. Hagrid went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look kawaii,” she said.

“Yeah but not as kawaii as you,” I answered sadly cause Willow’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood-red lace on it and a black and blood-red miniskirt, leather fishnets, and black pointy boots that showed off how pale she was. She had a really nice body with big boobs and everything. She was thin enough to be anorexic.

“So are you going to the concert with Draco?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I said happily.

“I’m going with Diabolo,” she answered happily. Well anyway, Draco and Diabolo came. They were both looking extremely hot and sexy and you could tell they thought we were hot too. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. He was wearing tons of makeup just like Marylin Manson. Draco was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt, and black Vans he got from the Warped Tour. B’loody Mary was going 2 da concert with Dracola. Dracula used to be called Neville but it turned out that he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They died in a car crash. Neville converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slytherin now. He was wearing a black Warped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes, and black hair with red streaks in it. We call him Dracola now. Well anyway, we all went to Draco’s black Mercy-Bens (get it cause we’re gothic) that his dad Lucian gave him. We did pot, coke, and crack. Draco and I made out. We made fun of those stupid fucking preps. We soon got there… I gasped.

Gerard was the sexiest guy ever! He looked even sexier than he did in pics. He had long raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was really skinny and he had an amazing ethnic voice. We moshed to Helena and some other songs. Suddenly Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the other members. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man with no nose and red eyes... Everyone ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was… Voldemort and the Death Dealers!

“You moronic idiots!” he shouted angrily. “Ebony, I told you to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now… I shall kill thou and Draco!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Suddenly a gothic old man flew in on his broomstick. He had long black hair and a long black beard. He was wearing a black robe that said ‘Avril Lavigne’ on the back. He shot a spell and Voldemort ran away. It was… DUMBLEDORE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I SAID STOP FLAMING! If you do then you’re a fucking prep! Fangs to Raven for the help and stuff. You rock! And you’re not a prep. Fangs for my sweater! PS the other reason Dumbeldore swore is cause he’s trying to be gothic so there!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, blood-red lipstick, and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in strips so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(The night before Draco and I went back to the skull (get it skull cause I’m gothic and I like death). Dumbeldore chased Voldemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black MCR broom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway, I went down to the Great Hall. There all the walls were painted black and the tables were black too. But you could see that there was pink paint underneath the black paint. And there were posters of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

“What the fuck!” I shouted going to sit next to B’loody Mary and Willow. B’loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Charlotte t-shirt, black fishnets, and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic black dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to her thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracola, and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way, or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Neville was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chased away Voldemort yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had dyed his hair black.

“…DUMBLEDORE?!” we all gasped.

“What the fuck?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Voldemort!”

“Hello everyone,” he said happily. “As you can see I gave the room a makeover. What do you think about it?”

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well, we goths just looked at each other all disgusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!

“By the way, you can call me Albert.” He called as we left for our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Draco shouted angrily as we to Transformation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (get it, Way like Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s having a mid-life crisis!” Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. I'm Not Ok I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please stop flaming the story if you do you’re a fucking prep and you’re jealous ok! From now on I’m going to delete your mean reviews! BTW Ebony is a pureblood so there! Fangs to Raven for the help!

All day, we sat angrily thinking about Dumbledore. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward to- the MCR concert. It had been postponed, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Draco was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (aren’t sensitive bi guys so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!” he shouted angrily as his black hair went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreams. He was wearing black baggy pants, a black MCR t-shirt, and a black die. (get it instead of tie cause I’m gothic) I was wearing a black leather low-cut top with chains all over it a black leather mini, black high heeled boots, and a cross belly ring. My hair was all up in a messy really high bun like Amy Lee in Going Under. (email me if you wanna see the pic)

“Excuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“But-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was too late. I knew what I heard. I ran to the bathroom angrily, crying. Draco banged on the door. I wept and wept as my bloody eyeliner streamed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my face like Benji in the video for Girls and Boys (Raven that is so our video!). I took out a cigarette and started to smoke pot.

Suddenly Hagrid came. He had apparated.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing in the girls’ room?”

Only it wasn’t just Hagrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it to be Tom Rid or maybe Draco but it was Dumbledore.

“Hey I need to ask you a question,” he said, pulling out his black wannabee-gothic purse. “What are you wearing to the concert?”

“You know who MCR is!” I gasped.

“No, I just saw there was a concert that a lot of goths and punks were going to.” He said. “Anyway, Draco has a surprise for you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said I don’t care what you think! Stop flaming ok preps! Fangs to Raven for the help! Oh yeah, btw I’ll be on vacation in Transylvania for the next three days so don’t expect updates.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I put on a black leather mini, a black corset with purple lace stuff all over it, and black gothic combat boots. MCR was going to do the concert again since Voldemort had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed to MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on some black clothes and moshing to Thank You for The Venom. I got all mad and turned it off, but secretly I hoped inside that it was Draco so we could do it again.

“What the fucking hell are you doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Lupin! “Are you gonna come rape me or what?” I yelled. I was allowed to say that because Dumbledore had told us all to be careful around him and Snape since he was a pedo.

“No, actshelly (get it hell) can I please borrow some condoms?” he growled angrily.

“Yeah, so you can fuck ur six-year-old girlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarcastically.

“Fucker.” He said, going away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Then I gasped… Snape and Lupin were in the middle of the empty hall, doing it, and Dobby was watching!

“Oh my god you ludicrous idiot!” they both shouted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying. They got up, though. Normally I would have been turned on (I love seeing guys do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw Snape is moved to Gryffindor now)

“What the fuck is that why you wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (see I spelled that)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Lupin shouted angrily.

“Well, you should have told me,” I replied.

“You dimwit!.” Snape began to shout angrily. And then… I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. You could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well excuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was that all about?”

“It was to blackmail you.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you can’t fucking rat me out or I’ll show this to Dumbledore. So fuck off, you bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wand at them and they tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

“What the fuck where’s Draco?” I asked him.

“Oh, he’s being a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t come.” Vampire said shaking his head. “You wanna come with me? To the concert?”

Then… he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his godfather Sirius Black had given it to him. The license plate on the front said MCR666 on it. The one on the back said ‘EBONY’ on it.

…I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR was there, playing.

Vampire and I began to make out, moshing to the music. I gasped, looking at the band.

I almost had an orgasm. Gerard was so fucking hot! He began to sing ‘Helena’ and his sexy beautiful voice began to fill the hall… And then, I heard some crying. I turned and saw Draco, crying in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fuck you ok! You fucking suck. It’s not my fault if it’s spelled wrong ok cause that bitch Raven caused it fuck you preps! Whoops sorry, Raven fangs for the help. Btw Transylvania rocks hard! I even got to go to the castle where Dracula was filmed!

Later we all went to the school. Draco was crying in the common room.

“Draco are you okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.

“No I’m not you fucking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He started to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I started to cry cause I was afraid he would commit suicide.

“It’s ok Ebony,” said Vampire, comforting me. “I’ll make him feel better.”

“You mean you’ll go fuck him won’t you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran to get Draco. Vampire came too.

“Draco please come!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pale face. I was so turned on cause I love sensitive bi guys. (If you’re a homophobe then fuck off!)

And then… we heard some footsteps! Vampire got out his black invisibility cloak. We both got under it. We saw the janitor, Mr. Norris, there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

“WHO’S THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went under the invisibility cloak and started to meow loudly.

“IS ANYONE THERE!” yelled Mr. Norris.

“No fuck you, you preppy little poser son of a fucking bitch!” Vampire said under his breath in a disgusted way.

“EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME WHO SAID THAT!” yelled Mr. Norris. Then he heard Filth meow. “Filth is there anyone under the cloak!” he asked. Filth nodded. And then… Vampire frenched me! He did it just as… Mr. Norris was taking off the cloak!

“WHAT THE-” he yelled but it was too late cause now we were running away from him. And then we saw Draco crying and bursting into tears and slitting his wrists outside of the school.

“Draco!” I cried. “Are you okay?”

“I guess so.” Draco wept. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (see isn’t that depressing) on the gothic red bed together. As I was about to put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knock on the door and Fudge and the Ministry of Magic walked into the school!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stfu! Preps stop flaming ok if you don’t like it fuck off I know it’s Mr. Norris it’s Raven’s fault ok! You suck! No just kidding Raven you fucking rock preps suck!

All day everyone talked about the Ministry of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing black lacy leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me were… B’loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Draco, Dracola, and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that, she wore a black poofy skirt with lace on it and black gothic boots that were attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and black jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just like Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. B’loody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed off all her cleavage with a white apron that said ‘bitch’ and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Ginny) was there too. She was wearing a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab, and Goyle’s dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became gothic and converted to Satanism.

“Oh my fucking god” I yelled as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are you all here?”

“Ebony something is really fucked up,” Draco said.

“Ok but I need to put my fucking clothes on first,” I shouted angrily.

“It’s alright. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Draco said in a sexy voice.

“Oh alright,” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why you’re being all secretive.”

“I will, I will,” he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow, and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hall and looked in from a window. A fucking prep called Britney from Gryffindor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall, we could see Dumbledore. Cornelia Fudge was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Rumbridge was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” she shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE DARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!” yelled Cornelia Fudge.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!” yelled Rumbridge. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMER’S IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETIRE OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Very well,” Dumbledore said angrily. “But we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is… Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.”

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire, and B’loody Mary looked at each other… I gasped


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shut the fuck up bitches! You’re just jealous cause I got 10,000 reviews! Fangs to Raven for the help and telling me about the books girl you rock let’s go shopping together!

The door opened and Professor Rumbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledore and Rumbridge saw us.

“MS. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!” Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore glared at her.

“Oops she made a mistake!” he corrected her. “She means hi everybody, come in!”

Well, we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite B’loody Mary. Crab and Goyle started to make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Valo. I ate some Count Chocula and drank some blood from a cup. Then I heard someone shouting angrily. I looked behind me it was… Vampire! He and Draco were shouting at each other.

“Vampire, Draco what the fuck?” I asked.

“You fucking bastard!” yelled Draco at Vampire. “I want to sit next to her!”

“No, I do!” Vampire shouted.

“No she doesn’t fucking like you, you son of a bitch!” yelled Draco.

“No fuck you motherfucker she loves me not you!” shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not in that way you perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbledore yelled at them but they didn’t stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew through fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. The room fell silent… Voldemort!

“Ebony… Ebony… ” Voldemort said evilly in his raspy voice. “Thou have failed your mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Draco too!”

“Please don’t make me kill him please!” I begged.

“No!” he laughed crudely. “Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!” Then he flew away cackling.

I burst into tears. Draco and Vampire came to comfort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision where I saw some lightning flash and then Voldemort coming to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way.

“No!” I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

“Ebony Ebony are you alright?” asked Draco in a worried voice.

“Yeah yeah,” I said sadly as I got up.

“Everything’s all right Ebony,” said Vampire all sensitive.

“No, it's not!” I shouted angrily. Tears of blood went down my face. “Oh my fucking god, what if I’m getting possessed like in The Ring 2!”

“It's ok, girl,” said B’loody Mary. “Maybe you should ask Professor Sinister about what the visions mean though.”

“Ok bitch.” I said sadly and then we went.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Preps stop flaming the story you’re just jealous so fuck you ok go to hell! Raven fangs for the help!

Well, we had Divination next so I got to ask Professor Sinister about the visions.

“Konnichiwa everybody, come in,” said Professor Sinister in Japanese. She smiled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She’s the coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long-dead black hair with blood-red tips and red eyes. (hr mom was a vampire. She’s also half Japanese so she speaks it and everything. She and B’loody Mary get along grate) She’s really young for a teacher. Today she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long gothic black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strange. I raised my hand. I was wearing some black nail polish with red pentagrams on it.

“What is it Ebony?” she asked. “Hey, I love your nail polish where’d you get it, Hot Topic?”

“Yeah,” I answered. All the preps who didn’t know what Hot Topic was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. “Well, I have to talk to you about some things. When do you want to do it?”

“How about now?” she asked.

“OK,” I said.

“OK, class fucking dismissed everyone.” Professor Sinister said and she let everyone go. “Except for you Britney.” she pointed at Britney and sum other preps. “Please do exorcize (get it) 1 on page 3.”

“OK, I’m having lots of visions,” I said in a worried voice. I’m so worried is Draco going to die.

Well, she gave me a black crystal ball to look in. I looked at it.

“What do you see?” she asked.

“I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt, and blak Congress shoes.

“Okay you can go now, see ya, cunt.” said Profesor Sinister.

“Bye, bitch.” I said waving.

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so excited.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stop flaming ok if u don’t then I’ll tell Justin to beat you up! And I’ll tell all the nerds to put viruses on your computer! FUCK YOU! Raven fangs for the help!

I was so excited. I followed Draco wondering if we were going to do it again. We went outside and then we went into Draco’s black car.

“Ebony what the fuck did Profesor Sinister say?” whispered Draco potting his gothic white hand with black nail polish on mine.

“She said she would tell me what the visions meant tomorrow,” I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Draco put on some MCR.

“And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.” sang Gerard’s sexy voice. We started taking off each other’s clothes fervently. He took off my blak thong and my black leather bra. I took off his black boxers. Then… he put his throbbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

“Oh my fucking god, Draco, Draco!” I screamed having an orgasm. We started frenching passionately. Suddenly…I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it, a black guy was shooting two gothic men with long black hair.

“No! Please don’t fucking kill us!” they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

“No! Oh my fucking god!” I shouted in a scared voice.

“Ebony, what’s wrong?” Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Draco to call Vampire. He did it with his blak Linkin Park mobile. But the worst thing was who the people who were shot in the dream were… Lucian and Sirius!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: PREPS STOP FLAMING THE STORY OK! If you don’t like the story then go fuck yourself you fucking prep! YOU SUCK! Oh yeah, and I wasn’t being racist ok!

A few minutes later Vampire came to the tree. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and a Good Charlotte t-shirt.

“Hi, Vampire,” I said flirtily as I started to sob. Draco hugged me sexily trying to comfort me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

“Oh fuck it!” Vampire shouted angrily. He started to cry sadly. “What fucking dick did that!”

“I don’t know,” I said. “Now come on we have to tell Dumbledore.”

We ran out of the tree and into the castle. Dumbledore was sitting in his office.

“Sire our dads have been shot!” Draco said while we wiped some tears from his white face. “Ebony had a vision in a dream.”

Dumbledore started to cackle. “Hahahaha! And how do you expect me to know Ebony’s not delusional?”

I glared at Dumbledore.

“Look motherfucker.” he said angrily as Dumbeldore gasped (see is that out of character). “You know very well that I’m not delusional. Now get some fucking people out there to look for Sirius and Lucian- pronto!”

“Okay,” he said in an intimated voice. “Where are they?”

I thought about it. Then all of a sudden… “London,” I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few minutes, he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while, someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Draco, Vampire, and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Draco to wait in the nurse’s office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other’s gothic, depressed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Sirius and Lucian came in on stretchers… and Professor Sinister was behind them!


	27. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You know what! I don’t give a fuck what you preps think about me! So stop flaming the fucking story bitches! Fangs to Raven for your love and support and help I love you girl sorry I couldn’t update lol I was really depressed and I silt my wrists I had to go to the hospital Raven, you rock girl!

Everyone in the room started to cry happily - I had saved them. Draco, Lucian, Sirius, and Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

“Come on Enoby,” said Professor Sinister. She was wearing a gothic black leather dress with a corset top and real vampire blood on it and fucking black platinum boots. “I have to tell you the fucking perdition.”

I locked at Lucian, Sirius, Draco, and Vampire. They nodded.

I smiled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Professor Sinister took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crystal ball. She said… “Ebony, I see dark times are near.” She said sadly. She peered into the ball. “You see, you must go back in time.” She took out a Time-Turner like B’loody Mary had. “When Voldemort was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he got his heart broken. Now, do you think he would still become Voldemort if he was in love?” I shook my head. “You must go back in time and seduce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it.”

“Okay,” I said sadly. We did death’s touch sign. I went outside again sadly.

“What fucking happened?” asked Draco and Vampire.

“Yeah what happened?” asked Darkness, Willow, and B’loody Mary

I was about to tell them but everyone was there. They were celebrating Lucian and Sirius being found. Everyone was proud of me but I just wanted to talk to Draco. They were cheering my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Dumbledore. A banner was put up. Lots of fucking preps were there obviously trying to be gothic wearing the HIM sign on their hands- despite them not having actually heard of him. Even Mr. Noris looked happy. A black and red cake had been brought out. Crab and Goyle set up some fireworks in the shape of skulls from Weasley’s Wizard Whizzes.

I put on my invisibility cloak with Vampire and Draco and we sneaked outside together.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stop flaming the story it was a mistake when Professor Sinister said that ok! GO TO FUCKING HELL! YOU SUCK! Fangs to fily for the help! Raven have fun with kiwi!

We went into a black room. The walls were black with portraits of gothic bands like MCR, GC, and Marilyn Manson all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red velvet lined the black box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skulls in them. I was wearing a black corset bra with purple stuff on it, fishnet stockings, and a black leather thong underneath.

I sat down on one of the chairs depressedly. So did Draco and Vampire.

“Are you okay?” Vampire asked putting his alabaster hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing black nail polish with red crosses on it.

“Yeah I guess,” I said sadly. Draco also put his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my black lipstick. “The problem is… I have to seduce Voldemort. I’ll have to go back in time”

Draco started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

“It’s okay Ebony,” he said finally. “But what about me? You’re not gonna break up or anything, are you?”

“Of course not!” I gasped.

“Really?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then… I took off Draco’s MCR shrift and seductively took off his pants. He was hung like a stallion. He had replaced the Vampire tattoo with one that said Ebony on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He looked exactly like Gerard Way. Vampire took a video camera. (I had said it was ok before).

I took off my clothes then we were in for the ride of our lives.

We started frenching as we climbed into the coffin. He put his Spock in my you-know-what and passionately we did it.

“I love you, Ebony. Oh let me feel you I need to feel you!” he screamed as we got orgasms. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly… 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!”

It was… Snape and Profesor McGonagall!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shut the fuck up! You’re just jealous ‘cause you’re preps so fuck you! Raven you rock girl fangs for the help MCR ROCKS 666!

“Oh my Satan!” we screamed as we jumped out of da coffin. Snape and Professor McGonagall started to shout at us angrily.

“COME NOW!” Professor McGonagall yelled. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Snape grabbed the camera and put it in his pocket.

“Hey, what the fuck!” Vampire shouted angrily.

“Yeah, buster what the fuck are you going to do with the fucking camera?” Draco demanded all protective, looking at me longingly with his gothic red eyes. “Look, Dumbledore knows your little secret and if you do this again, then you will go to St Magno’s. So give back the camera!”

“Hahahaha the Ministry of Magic thinks he is crazy there is no way they will believe him.” Snape laughed meanly.

“Yes so shut your mouth you insolent fools!” yelled Professor McGonagall. She made us come into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these weird tools in it. Draco started to cry all sexy and sexitive (get it cause he’s a sex bomb lol Tom Felton rules for life but not as much as Gerard you’re sex on legs I love you, you fucking rock, marry me!).

I started to cry tears of blood (it happens in Vampire Chronicles Raven said so ok so fuck you!). Vampire took out a black handkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then… he and Snape both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. None of the bullets got on each other yet. I took out my wand.

“Crucio!” I shouted. Snape started to scream he dropped the gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of bullets. I stopped the curse. Professor McGonagall did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Then she said, “OK Severus I’m going to go now.” She left. Snape started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

“It’s ok Ebony,” said Draco. “Everything will be all right. Remember the video you took of Snape.”

Snape laughed again. And then… he took out some whips!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Stop flaming the story ok you don’t know what’s even gonna happen ok! So FUCK YOU! If you flame you will be a prep so all flamers can kiss my ass! Sorry for saying Alzheimer’s is dangerous but that’s the Ministry’s opinion cause society basically sucks. Fangs to Raven you rock bitch!

“No!” we screamed sadly. Snape started laughing meanly. He took out a camera angrily. Then… he came towards Draco! He took some stones out of his pocket. He put the stones around Draco and lit a candle.

“What the fuck are you doing!” I shouted angrily. Snape laughed meanly. He pulled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dark Mark on his you-know-what!

He waved his wand and a knife came. He gave the knife to me.

“You must stab Vampire,” he said to me. “If you don’t then I’ll rape Draco!”

“No you fucking bastard!” I yielded.

But then Draco looked at me sadly with his evil gothic red eyes that looked so depressing and sexy. He looked exactly like a pentagram (lol get it cause I’m a Satanist) between Kurt Cobain and Gerard. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so smexy too with his gothic black hair. I thought of the time when we screwed and the time I did it with Draco and Dumbledore came and the time where Draco almost committed suicide and Vampire was so supportive.

Snape laughed angrily. He started to pray to Voldemort. He started to do an incantation, dancing around the stones whipping Draco and Vampire. Suddenly I had an idea. I closed my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathic message to Draco and Vampire so they would distract Snape.

“Dumbledore will get you!” Draco shouted.

“Yeah just wait until the Ministry finds out!” Vampire yelled. Meanwhile, I took out my wand.

“You ridiculous dunderhead!” Snape yelled. He took off all of Draco’s clothes. Just as he was about to rape him…

“Crucio!” I shouted pointing my wand. Snoop screamed and started running around the room screaming. Meanwhile, I grabbed my black mobile and sent a text to Sirius. I stopped doing Crucio.

“You dunderhead! I’m going to kill-” shouted Snape but suddenly Sirius came.

Snape put the whip behind his back. “Oh hello Sirius I was just teaching them something.” he lied. But suddenly Lucian and Professor Sinister came into the room and they and Sirius unlocked the chains and put them around Snape. Then Professor Sinister said, “Come on Ebony let’s go.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said shut the fuck up you queefs! Stop calling Ebony a Mary Sue, ok you don’t even know what’s going to happen ok so fuck you! Fangs to my BFF Raven for the help!

“I always knew you were on Voldemort’s side, you son of a bitch (Buffy rocks!),” Sirius said to Snape.

“No, I’m not I was teaching them something!” Snap claimed.

“Oh fucking yeah?” I took some black Voldemortserum out of my pocket and gave it to Sirius. He made Snape drink it. He did angrily. Then Lucius took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Snape. Then Professor Sinister and Lucius made us get out with them while Snape told his secrets. Lucius took Vampire and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a million times. 

Professor Sinister took me to a dark room. Now I was going to go back in time to seduce Voldemort. Moving posters of MCR and Nirvana were all over. B’loody Mary, Darkness, and Willow came too. B’loody Mary gave me a black bag from Tom Rid’s store.

“What’s in the bag?” I asked Profesor Sinister.

“You will see,” she said. I opened the bag. In it was a sexy tight low-cut black leather gothic dress. It had red corset stuff and there was a silt up the leg. I put it on. My friends helped me put on black fishnets and black pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blood-red lipstick.

“You look fucking kawaii, bitch.” B’loody Mary said.

“Fangs,” I said.

“Ok now you’re going to go back in time,” said Professor Sinister. “You will have to do it in a few sessions.” She gave me a black gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnets like in Resident Evil. Then she gave me a black time-turner. 

“After an hour use the time turner to go back here.” Professor Sinister said. Then she and B’loody Mary put a Pensieve in front of me. Everyone went in front of it.

“Good luck!” Everyone shouted. Darkness and Willow gave me death’s touch sign. Then… I jumped sexily into the Pensieve.

Suddenly I was in front of the school. In front of me was one of the sexiest goth guys I had ever seen. He was wearing long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had green eyes like Billie Joe Armstrong and pale white skin. He was wearing a blak ripped up suit with Vans. It was… Tom Bombadil!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stop flaming I know his name isn’t Tom Bombadil that was a mistake! If you don’t like the story then you can go screw yourself! YOU SUCK!

“Hi,” I said flirtily. “I’m Ebony Way the new student.” I shook my pale hands with their black nail polish with him.

“The name’s Tom,” he said. “But you can call me Satan. That’s my middle name.”

We shook hands. “Well come on we have to go upstairs,” Satan said. I followed him. 

“Hey Satan… do you happen to be a fan of Green Day?” (since MCR and Evanescence don’t exist yet then) I asked.

“Oh my fucking god, how did you know?” Satan gasped. “Actually I like GC a lot too.”(get it cause GC did that song I Just Wanna Live that sounded really 80s)

“Oh my god me too!” I replied happily.

“Guess what they have a concert in Hogsment,” Satan whispered.

“Hogsment?” I asked.

“Yeah that’s what they used to call it in this time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000,” he told me all secretively. “And there’s a really cool shop called Hot-“

“Topic!” I finished, happy again.

He frowned confusedly. “No, it's called Hot Issue.” He smiled secretively again. “Then in 1998 They changed it to Hot Topic.” he moaned.

“Ohh.” Now everything was making sense for me. “So is Dumbledore your principal?” I shouted.

“Uh-huh.” he looked at his black nails. “I’m in Slytherin’”

“Oh my fucking god me too!” I shrieked.

“You go to this skull?”(get it cos I’m gothic) he asked.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here I’m NEW.” I smiled happily

Suddenly Dumbledore flew in on his broomstick and started shouting at us angrily. “NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!” He had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from American Eagle Outfitters. “STUPID GOTHS!”

Satan rolled his eyes. “he’s so mean to us goths and punks just because we’re in Slytherin and we’re not preps.”

I turned around angrily. “Actually I think maybe it’s because you’re the Dark Lord.”

“What the fuck?” he asked angrily.

“Oh, nothing,” I said sweetly.

Then suddenly… the floor opened. “OH MY FUCKING GOD NO!” I screamed as I fell down. Everyone looked at me weirdly.”

“Hey, where are you going?” Satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole and I was back in the Pensieve in Professor Sinister’s classroom. Dumbledore was there.

“Dumbledore I think I just met you,” I said.

“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Dumbledore said, trying to be all gothic.

Sinister came in. “Hey, this is my classroom wait what the fuck Ebony what the hell are you doing?”

“Um.” I looked at her.

“Oh yeah, I forgot bout that.”

“What the hell, how?” I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. But she’s a goth so it’s ok.

Professor Sinister looked sad. “Um, I was drinking Voldemortserum.” She started to cry black tears of depression. Dumbledore didn’t know about them.

“Hey, are you crying tears of blood?” He asked curiously, touching a tear.

“Fuck off!” we both said and Dumbledore took his hand away.

Professor Sinister started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. “Oh my fucking god Ebony… I think I’m addicted to Voldemortserum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SEE YOU FUCKING PREPS GO FUCK YOURSELVES THAT’S SERIOUS ISSUES SO GO TO HELL!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said shut up it’s not my fault, ok if you don’t like the story then you’re a prep so fuck you flamers! PS I’m not updating until you give me five good reviews and this time I mean it! YOU SUCK! Fangs Raven for the help I promise to help you with your story lol

“Oh my fucking god!” I shouted sadly. “Should we get you to St. Magno’s, bitch?”

“Hell no!” she said. “Listen, Ebony, I need your help. Next time you go back in time, do you think you could ask Tom Anderson for some help?”

“Sure,” I said sadly. I went outside the door. Draco was there! He was wearing a big black GC t-shirt which was his pajamas.

“Hey sexy,” I said.

“How’d it go Ebony?” he asked in his voice that was so sexy and low kinda like Gerard Way when he’s talking.

“Fine,” I responded. We started to go back into the dorm.

“How far did you go with Satan?” Draco asked jealously.

“Not too far, lol.” I barked.

“Will you have to do it with him?” Draco asked angrily.

“I hope not too far!” I shouted angrily. Then I felt bad for shouting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

“What happened to Snape?” I growled.

“You will see.” Draco giggled mischievously. He opened a door… Snape and Lupin were there! Sirius was poking dem by stabbing them with a black knife.

“NOOOO PLEASE!” Lupin begged as Sirius started to suck his blood. I laughed sadistically. I took some photos of him and Snape being tortured. (ok I know this is mean but think about it, people, they are pedos and Snape tried to rape them, and anyway, sadists rock has anyone seen Shark Attack 3 lolz). 

We took some of Snape’s blood then Draco and I went back to our rooms. We sat on my gothic black coffin. My clothes were kinda dirty so I put on a black leather outfit thingie kinda like the one Selene has in Underworld. (if you haven’t heard of it then FUCK YOU!) . I put on some black platform high heels. Draco put on ‘Demolition Lovers’ by MCR. Then… we started to take off each others’ clothes I took off his shirt and he had a six-pack, lol. We started to make out like in The Grudge. He put his wetness in my you-know-what sexily. I got an orgasm.

“Oh, Draco! Oh my fucking god Draco!” I screamed passionately as he got an erection.

“I love you, Ebony,” he whispered sexily, and then we fell asleep lol.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SHUT THE FUCK UP PREPS! Have you even read the story! You are probably all just preps and posers so FUCK YOU! Fangs too Raven for the help!

I woke up in the coffin the next day. Draco was gone. I got up and put on a black tight sexy dress that was all ripped at the end. There was red corset stuff going up the front and the back and it came up to my knees. There was a slit in the dress like in Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I put on ripped black fishnets and blak stiletto boots. Suddenly… Sirius knocked on the door. I opened it.

“Hi Ebony,” he said. “Guess what you have to come to Professor Sinister’s office.”

“Ok,” I said in a depressed voice. I had wanted to fuck Draco or maybe listen to MCR or Evanescence. I came anyway.

“So what the fuck happened to Snape and Lupin?” I asked Sirius flirtily.

“I fucking tortured them,” he answered in a sadistic way. “They are in Azkaban now, lol.”

I laughed evilly.

“Where are Draco and Vampire?” I muttered.

“They are excused from school today.” Sirius moaned sexily. “Right now they are watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

We went into the office. Professor Sinister was there. She was wearing a gothic black dress that was all ripped all over it kinda like the one Amy Lee wears in this pic.

She was drinking some Voldemortserum.

She took out the Pensieve and the time-turner.

“Ebony, you will have to do another session now. Also, I need you to get me the cure for being addicted,” she said sadly. “Good luck. Fangs!”

And then… I jumped into the Pensieve again. Suddenly I looked around… I was in the Great Hall eating Count Chocula. It was morning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall gothic man with long black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes wearing a suit and blak Converse shoes. He looked just like Marilyn Manson. I noticed… he was drinking a potion.

“Who’s he?” I asked.

“Oh, that’s Professor Slutborn,” Satan said. “He’s da Potions teacher… Ebony?”

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Did you know that Marylin Manson is playing in Hogsment tonight? And they are showing The Exorcist at the movies before that.”

“Yeah?”

“Well… want to go to the concert and the movie with me?”


	35. Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangs to Suzi for the idea! You rock! Fuck off preps! Fangs to Raven for the help you rock girl! PS I’m going to end the story really soon so FUCK YOU! Oh yeah and if you know any gothic names please tell me cause I need one for Sirius! Fangs.

I went into the Common Room thinking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped… Draco was there!

I gasped. He looked as hot as ever wearing black leather pants, a black Linken Park t-shirt, and black eyeliner.

“Draco what the fuck are you doing!” I gasped.

“Huh?” he asked. Then I remembered. It wasn’t Draco. It was Lucian! He still had two arms.

“Oh hi, Lucian!” I said. “I’m Ebony the new student, lol.” We shook hands.

“Yeah Satan told me about you,” Lucian said. He pointed to a group of sexy gothic guys. They were sitting in a corner cutting. It was Sirius, Vampire’s dad, and… Snape! All of them were wearing black eyeliner and black Good Charlotte band shirts.

“Listen, I’m in a goth band with those guys,” he said. “We’re playing tonight at the Marylin Mason show as back-up.

“Oh, really?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “We’re called XBlackXTearX. I play the guitar. Sirius plays the drums,” he said pointing to him. “Snape plays the bass. And James plays the guitar too, even though we call him Samaro, after Samara in The Ring.”

“Hey bastards,” I told them they gave me Death’s Touch Sign. Suddenly I gasped again. “But don’t you have a lead singer?” I asked. Lucian looked down sadly.

“We used to but she died. She committed suicide by silting her wrists.”

“Oh my fucking god! That’s so fucking sad!” I gasped.

“It’s okay but we need a new lead singer,” Samaro said.

“Well…” I said, “I’m in a band myself.”

“Really?” asked Snap. I couldn’t believe it. He used to be gothic!

“Yeah, we’re called Bloody Gothic Rose 666. Do you wanna hear me sing?”

“Yeah,” said everyone. So the guys took out der guitars. They began to play a song bi (get it cause bi guys are so sexy!) Green Day.

“I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams.” I sang sexily (I don’t own the lyrics to that song). Everyone gasped.

“Ebony? Will you join the band? Please!” begged Lucian, Samaro, Sirius, and Snape.

“Um… ok.” I shrugged. “Are we going to play tonight?”

“Yeah,” they said.

“Ok,” I said, but I knew that I had to get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I could go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me. It was… Marty McFly! He was wearing a black band t-shirt and black baggy jeans.

“What the hell are you doing here!” I asked.

“I will help you go forward in time Ebony,” he said seriously. Then… he took out a black time machine. I went into it and… suddenly I was forward in time!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stop flaming ok! I bet you are all probably old seventy-year-olds! PS PORTER SAYS YOU’RE A PREP! Oh yeah and fangs to Raven for the help! Have fun in England girl!

I looked around in a depressed way. Suddenly I saw Professor Sinister. B’loody Mary, Sirius, and Draco, Vampire and Willow were there too.

“Oh my fucking god Sirius I saw you and Samaro and Snape and everyone! I can’t believe Snape used to be gothic!”

“Yeah I know,” Sirius said sadly.

“Oh hey there, bitch.” Professor Sinister said in an emo voice drinking some Voldemortserum.

“Hi, fucker.” I said. “Listen, Satan asked me out to a gothic concert and a movie so I need a sexy new outfit for the date. Also, I’m playing in a gothic band so I need an outfit for that too.”

“Oh my Satan!” (get it lol cause shes gothic) gasped B’loody Mary. “Want to go to Hot Topic to shop for your outfit?”

“Oh my fucking Satan, let’s have a group cutting session!” said Professor Sinister.

“I can’t fucking wait for that but we need to get some stuff first,” said Willow.

“Yeah, we need some portions for Professor Sinister so she won’t be addicted to Voldemortserum anymore and also… some love potion for Ebony,” Draco said reluctantly.

“Well, we have potions class now,” Willow said, “So let’s go.”

We went sexily to Potions class. But Snape wasn’t there. Instead, there was… Cornelia Fudge!

“Hey, where the fuck is Dumbledore!” Draco shouted angrily.

“Shut the fuck up!” shouted Cornelia Fudge. “He is in Azkaban now with Snape and Lupin he is old and weak he has cancer. Now do your work!”

My friends and I talked angrily.

“Can you BELIEVE Snape used to be gothic!” Vampire asked surprisedly.

“THAT’S IT!” Cornelia Fudge shouted angrily. “I’M GETTING PROFESSOR RUMBRIDGE!”

He stomped out angrily.

My friends and I began talking again. I began to drink some blood mixed with beer. Suddenly I saw Hagrid in the cupboard.

“What the fuck is he doing?” I asked. Then I looked at Draco. He was wearing tons of eyeliner and he looked sexier than ever. Suddenly…

“HAGRID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!” he shouted.

I looked around… Hagrid was putting something in my glass of blood! Draco and Vampire started to beat him up sexily.

“God you are such a poser!” I shouted at Hagrid. Suddenly I looked at what he was putting in the blood. It was… Amnesia Potion!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK EVERYBODY I’M GOING ON VACATION ON THE FIRST OF JULY SO IM EITHER GONNA END THE FIC OR UPDATE IT IN WEEKS. Fangs! Oh yeah, and preps stop flaming the story! Raven fangs for the help see ya, girl, after vacation!

DRACO’S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire and I chained Hagrid to the floor.

“Oh my fucking Satan!” Ebony said. She was so hot. “Maybe I could use the Amnesia potion to make Satan fall in love with me faster!”

“But you are so sexy and wonderful anyway Ebony,” said Vampire. “Why would you need it?”

“To make everything go faster lol,” said Ebony.

“But you won’t have to do it with him or anything, will you?” I asked jealously.

“Oh my fucking god you guys are so scary!” said Britney, a fucking prep.

“Shut the fuck up!” said Willow.

“Ok well anyway, let’s go to Professor Sinister’s room.”

Vampire, Ebony, and I went to Profesor Sinister’s room. But Professor Sinister wasn’t there. Instead, Tom Rid was.

“Oh hi fuckers,” he said. “Listen, I got you some cool new clothes.

(Back to Ebony’s POV)

I took out the clothes from the bag. It was a gothic black leather miniskirt that said ‘666’ on the bak, black stiletto boots, blood-red fishnets, and a black corset.

“OMG fangs!” I said hugging him in a gothic way. I took the clothes in the bag.

“OK Professor Sinister isn’t here what the fuck should we do?” asked Draco. Suddenly he looked at a sign on the black wall.

“Oh my fucking satan!” I screamed as I read it. On it said:

“Everyone Professor Sinister is away. She is too gothic she is in Azkaban now. Classes shall be taught by Dumbledore who is back but he shall not be principal for now. Sincerely, Professor Rumbridge.”

“Oh my fucking god!” I shouted angrily. “How could they do that!”

Suddenly Dumbledore came.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE!” he began to shout angrily. Suddenly, I saw Marty McFly’s black time machine! I jumped seductively into it leaving Draco and Vampire. 

Suddenly I was back in time! I looked around. It was… Professor Slutborn’s office! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw the Amnesia potion on his desk. It was black with blood-red pentagrams in it. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my pocket. Suddenly the door opened. It was… Professor Slutborn!

“OMG what are you doing, fucker?” he shouted angrily.

“Oh sorry I was just looking around cause I thought it was class,” I said finally, hoping he couldn’t see the potion in my pocket.

“Oh ok you can go now,” said Profesor Slutborn.

I went to the common room after putting on my clothes. Sirius, Samaro, and Snape were there practicing Vampires will Never Hurt You by MCR.

“Oh hi you guys,” I said seductively. “Where’s Satan?”

“Oh he’s coming,” said Sirius. “By the way, you can call me Hades now.” Suddenly Satan came. He was wearing a sexy black leather jacket, black Converse shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt, and a black tie.

“Ok, I will see you guys at the concert,” I said and then I went with Satan.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What does everyone think if I end the story and then I add some more to it after vacation? Oh yeah and preps stop flaming if you don’t like the story then take my quiz ok then you will see if you’re gothic or not!

Satan and I walked to his car. It was a black car with pentagrams all over it. On the license plate said 666 just like Draco’s car. I went into it seductively. Satan started to drive it. We talked about Satanism (lol he was named after Satan), cutting, music, and being gothic

“Oh my Satan, Gerard is so fucking hot!” Satan agreed as we smoked some weed. (cause bi guys are hot they are so sensitive I love them lol goes and fucks a bi guy)

“Lol, I totally decided not to commit suicide when I heard Helena,” I said in a flirty voice. “… Hey, Satan do you know the cure for when people are addicted to Voldemortserum?”

“Well… ” he thought. “I think you have to drink vampire blood.”

Suddenly Satan parked the car behind a black movie theater. Satan and I walked outside. We went into the movie theater where they were showing the Exorcist. In it, a boy and a girl were doing it suddenly a serial killer came lol. Satan and I laughed at the blood cause we’re sadists.

While Satan was watching the movie, I had an idea. I took Satan’s gothic black Nightmare Before Christmas cigar sexily from his pocket and put some Amnesia potion in it. I put it back in his black Emily the Strange bag. Satan turned around and started to smoke it. Black clouds with red pentagrams in them started to fly around everywhere.

“OMG!” Satan said jumping up. I gasped cause I was afraid he’d noticed. “Ebony guess what?”

I knew that the amnesia had worked.

“Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it will not work.” He said. “Too bad cause I wanted to use some on you.”

“Cool.” I raised my eyebrow suggestively. And then… he took off my clothes sexily and we started to make out. I took off his shirt. He had a six-pack just like Gerard Way! We frenched.

“Excuse me but you are going to have to leave!” shouted the lady behind us. She was a prep.

“Fuck you!” I said. Suddenly… I attacked her, sucking all her blood.

“Noooooo!” she screamed. All the preps in the theater screamed but everyone else clapped cause Satan and I looked so cute together. Satan and I started to walk outside.

“Omg, how did you do that?” Satan asked in a turned-on voice.

“I’m a vampire,” I said as we went into the car.

“Seriously?” he gasped.

“Yeah seriously,” I said, drinking some beer. Satan started to drive the car. I smiled happily.

“It’s too bad we didn’t get to see the rest of the movie, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” I said as we kissed passionately. Satan parked in a black driveway next to the place where Draco and I had watched GC for the first time. We went inside where Marylin Mason was playing and started to mosh lol.

“Anti people now you’ve gone too far, Here’s your Antichrist Superstar!” screamed Marilyn on the stage. We did the devil fingers. I started to dance really close to Satan. He was so sexy! He looked at me all emo with his gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost got an orgasm! Suddenly Marilyn Manson stopped singing.

“I would like to present… XBlackXTearX!” he said. I ran onstage. Lucian, Samaro, Snape, and Hades were there. They started to play their instruments. I got onstage.

“Well if you wanted honesty that’s all you had to say!” I sang. (I don’t own the lyrics to that song) My voice sounded like a pentagram between Amy Lee and a girl version of Gerard Way. Everyone clapped. Satan got an erection.

“I’M NOT OKAY!” I sang finally. Suddenly Lucian started playing the song wrong by mistake.

“Oh my fucking god!” yelled James. “What the fuck?”

“Whoops I’m sorry!” said Lucian.

“You fucking asshole!” Samaro shouted angrily.

“You guys are such preps!” Snape said. “Come on it was a mistake!”

“Yeah it’s not his fault!” said Hades.

“No, he ruined the fucking song!” yelled Samaro.

“You guys stop!” I shouted angrily but it was too late. They all began to fight. Suddenly Samaro took out his knife.

“Oh my fucking god, no!” shouted Lucian but it was too late. Samaro tried to shoot off his arm.

And then… I jumped sexily in front of the bullet!

“No!” yelled everyone but it was too late. Suddenly, everything went black.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STFU preps get a life! YOU SUCK! Oh and from now on I’ll be on vacation in England until like August so I won’t be able to update for a while, lol. Fangs to everyone who reviewed except the preps who flamed FUCK YOU! MCR RULES 666!
> 
> (Technically Chapter 40)

I woke up in the nurse’s office on a special gothic coffin. Hagrid was in the bed opposite me in a coma cause Vampire and Draco had bet him up. Mr. Norris was cleaning the room.

“Oh my Satan what happened!” I screamed. Suddenly Voldemort came. He looked less mean than usual.

“Get the fuck out, you fucking bastard!” I yelled.

“Thou hath not killed Vampire yet!” he said angrily. Suddenly he started to cry tears of blood all secretive.

“Voldemort? Oh my fucking god, what’s wrong?” I asked.

Suddenly… Lucian, Professor Sinister, and Sirius came! B’loody Mary and Vampire were with them. Everyone was holding black boxes. Voldemort disappeared.

“Oh my fucking god, Ebony you’re alive!” Screamed Vampire. I hugged him and B’loody Mary.

“What the fuck happened?” I asked them. “Oh my satan! Am I like dead now?” I gasped.

“Ebony you were almost shot!” said Sirius. “But the bullet could not kill you since you were from another time.”

“But fangs anyway!” said Lucian holding out his arm. I gasped. He had two arms!

“Oh my god, I can't believe Vampire’s dad shot you!” I gasped.

“Well to be honest Samaro was possessed by Snape back then,” said Lucian.

“Yeah he was a spy,” Sirius said sadly. “He was really a Death Dealer.”

“And he was such a fuking poser too!” said Lucian. “He didn’t even really know who GC was until I told him.” 

Well anyway everyone started to give me presents. I was opening a black box with red 666’s (there was a DVD of Corpse Bride in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Norris looked up angrily cause he hated goths.

“Hey has anyone fucking seen Draco?” I asked gothically.

“No Draco told me he would be watching House of Wax,” said Profesor Sinister. “He doesn’t know that you’re better. Anyway, the nurse said you could get up. Come on!”

I got up suicidally. Lucian, Sirius, and Professor Sinister left. I was wearing a black leather nightgown. Under that, I had on a sexy black leather bra trimmed with black lace, with a matching thong that said ‘gothic girl’ on the butt and sexy fishnets that kind of hooked onto my thong (if you don’t get the idea, message me I’ll tell you). I put on a black fishnet top under a black MCR t-shirt, a black leather mini with blak lace, and Converse shoes. I left the hospital wing with B’loody Mary, Willow, and Vampire.

“Oh my fucking god, let’s celebrate!” gasped Willow.

“We can go see House of Wax with Draco!” giggled Vampire.

“Letz go listen to GC and cut ourselves 666!” said B’loody Mary. We opened the common room door sexily. And then… I gasped… Draco was there doing it wif Snape! He was wearing a black T-shirt with 666 on the front and baggy jeans.

“You fucking prep!” We all yelled angrily.

“Yeah you betrayed us!” shouted Vampire angrily as he took out his black gun.

“No you don’t understand!” screamed Draco sadly as he took his thingie out of Snape’s.

“No shit you fucking suck you preppy bastard!” said Willow trying to attack him (you rock girl!). I ran suicidally to my room and I sexily took a stake out.

“Ebony no!” screamed Draco but it was too late. I had slit my wrists with it and suddenly everything went black again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To everyone who keeps flaming this GET A LIFE! I bet you probably don’t know who Gerard Way is you’re probably all preps and posers! Anyway someone hacked into my account in November and they put up my last chapter but now there is a new one. I’m sorry for not updating for a while but I’ve been really busy. I’m trying to finish the story before the new movie comes out. I’m going on vacation for a month I won’t be back until about two weeks.
> 
> OMFG, Draco is so hot in all the pics for the new movie! I wanted them to put a cameo by Gerard Way lol he should play Draco. If you flame I’ll slit my wrists! Raven you rock girl have fun in England.
> 
> (Note: technically Chapter 41)

When I woke up I was in a strange room. I looked around and I was wearing the same outfit I had when I performed with XBlackXTearX! I looked around confusedly. It was the nurse’s office but it looked different!! On the wall was a pic of Marylin Manson! (just imagine that he is an 80s gothic band too ok cause he is more old than Panic! at the Disco or MCR) there was also a gothic black Beatles calendar with a picture of the Beatles wearing eyeliner and black clothes. On it said ‘1980.’

“Oh my fucking god!! I’m back in time again!” I screamed loudly. Suddenly Satan (dis is actually Voldemort for photo references!) appeared. Voldemort was wearing a black leather jacket, black tight jeans, and fishnet pants. He looked so sexy I almost had an orgasm!

“Oh my fucking god, Ebony are you ok?” He asked gothically.

“Yeah, I’m okay for ur information.” I snapped sexily. “OMG am I dead?” Cause I remembered I had jumped in front of the bullet from Samaro’s gun. I also remembered seeing Draco doing it with Snape!

I guessed that when I had slit my wrists I had gone back in time instead of dying. I knew I could go forward in time if I found a time-turner or the time machine.

“No, you’re not dead,” Satan reassured suicidally as he smoked a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. “You’re a vampire so you can’t die from a bullet. Come on now let’s go see how Vampire’s dad is doing.”

I know that the real reason I didn’t die from the bullet was cause I was from the future. 

“What the fuck! Samaro almost shot Lucian!” I said indignantly. I knew that James had really been possessed, but I didn’t want him to know I knew.

“Yeah I know but he had a headache he was under a lot of stress.” Satan reasoned evilly.

“I guess that’s ok,” I said because James hadn’t really shot Lucian. Also, I know that Lucian would now have two arms instead of one. I walked seductively outside with Satan. Suddenly I saw a totally sexy gothic bi guy! He had bleached blond hair with blak streaks up to his ears and he was wearing gothic blak eyeliner, a black Green Day shirt (it showed Billy Joel with blond hair since it was the eighties), black Converse shoes, and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexily like Gerard Way in the video for I Don’t Love You and you could see a black tear on his face like the woman in that video. 

“Hey.” He sed all quietly and gothically.

“Who the fuck is that?” I asked angrily cause I did not know him.

“This is…Hedwig!” said Satan. “He used to be in XBlackXTearX too but he had to drop out cause he broke his arm.”

“Hey, Hedwig,” I said seductively even though I was not trying to be.

“Lol hi Ebony,” He answered but then he ran away because he had Care of Magical Creatures. He was humming Welcome to the Black Parade under his breath (I know that is not 80s but pretend it is ok!!)

“Bye,” I said all sexily.

“That was Hedwig. He used to b my boyfriend but we broke up.” Satan said sadly, looking at his blak nails.

“Oh my fucking god I can get you back together!” I said fingering something I didn’t know was in my pocket- a black Cute Is What We Aim For video iPod that I could take videos with (does anyone else know about them? They kick ass!).

“Ok, you can forget about your class, for now, Hedwig. I’m going to show you something great!” I led them to the Great Hall. “Come on, you guys.”

Lucian, Samaro, Hades, and Snape were all in the Great Hall. Lucian wouldn’t talk with Samaro because he had tried to shoot him.

“Go fuck urself you fucking douche!” he shouted at him. “Draco is never going to be friends with Vampire now!”

“Yeah go fuck yourself, Samaro!” Snape agreed but I knew he was lying cause it had been his fault Samaro had almost shot Lucian.

“Be quiet you guys,” I said sexily. My plan was working out great. Now I could make Voldemort good without doing it with him! Now Vampire’s dad would never die. “OK Satan and Hedwig, you guys can start making out,” I said and I started to film them with the iPod.

“Cool,” said Hades as Satan and Hedwig started to make out sexily. We watched as they started to take each other’s clothes off sexily. Samaro, Hades, Snape, and Lucian all watched cause they were probably bi. I knew Snape was bi.

“Oh my fucking god! Satan! Satan!” screamed Hedwig as his cock touched Voldemort’s.

But suddenly everything stopped as the door opened and in came… Dumbledore and Mr. Norris!


	41. The Black Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: OMG the new book is coming out really soon I can’t wait! I think that Snape will be really the same person as Voldemort cause they are both half-blood so that will explain why he killed Dumbledore and he hated Harry! And then Harry will have to commit suicide so Voldemort will die cause he will really be a Horcrux!! Omg, I hope Draco and Harry get together that will be so sexy, won’t it? If they don’t then JKR is homophobic! Fangs for the help with facts, Medusa, you rock!
> 
> (Note: technically Chapter 42)

I sat depressedly in Dumbledore’s office with Hedwig, Satan, Samaro, Hades, Snape and Lucian. Dumbledore was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young than he did in the future. He had taken the iPod away and was now listening to a shitty Avril Lavigne song.

“What the hell is this anyway?” he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn’t find out that I was from another time.

“Whatever you do, don’t blame Ebony, you jerk,” Satan said.

“Yeah, seriously, she was trying to get Satan and Hedwig back together,” Hades said defiantly.

“Be quiet, you Satanists.” Dumbledore cackled. “If you’re lucky I’ll probably send you all to Akazaban! That will teach you to copulate in the Great Hall.” He changed the song on da iPod to a N’Sync song. Suddenly I noticed something strange about da iPod. It was slowly changing! Dumbledore didn’t notice.

“You fucking poser,” I muttered.

“I bet you’ve never heard of GC,” James said. Now I knew what da iPod was changing into - Marty McFly’s time machine!

“Shut up, Samaro!” Draco’s dad shouted.

“Yeah, shut up!” Snape said preppily.

“No, you shut up, Dumbledore!” said Satan.

“I’ve had enough of you Satanists in my school!” shouted Dumbledore seriously.

Suddenly I grabbed the iPod from him. “Everyone jump in before it’s too late!” I jumped into it. But only one other person jumped in. It was… Satan.

“You dunderheads!” screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. I was in the Slytherin common room with Satan. I was wearing a black plaid miniskirt with hot pink fishnets, a sexy black MCR corset, and blak stiletto boots with pink pentagrams on them. My earrings were black Satanist signs and my raven hair was all around me to my mid-back.

“Hey, cool, where is this?” Satan asked in an emo voice.

“This is the future. Dumbeldore’s iPod that he tried to take away from me was really also a time machine.” I told him.

“Cool what’s an iPod?” he whimpered.

“It’s something you use to listen to music.” I yakked.

“Oh my fucking god, cool, wait what’s a 4-letter-word for dirt?” he asked in his sexy voice.

“Um I guess sand?” I said confusedly.

“Yeah, I was just trying to make sure you were still the same person.” He triumphantly giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

“OMG you’re fucking alive!” said Darkness wearing a black leather jacket, blak baggy pants, and a gothic black From First to Last shirt. I explained to her why I was alive.

“Konichiwa, bitch,” said Willow. She was wearing a black corset showing off her boobs with lace all around it and red stripes on it. With it, she was wearing a black leather miniskirt, big black boots, white foundation, black eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and black lipstick.

“Hey, motherfucker,” Said Diabolo with his red hair. He was wearing a black P!ATD t-shirt and black baggy pants.

“Hey who’s that, Ebony?” B’loody Mary questioned as she walked in wearing a black t-shirt with a red pentagram on it with lace at the bottom, red leather pants with black lace, and black stilettoes.

“Oh it’s Satan,” I told her and she nodded, knowing the truth.

Suddenly Satan started to cry.

“Are you okay, Satan?” we asked concernedly.

“Oh my fucking god you’re from the future! What if you don’t like me anymore cause we’re from different times?” he asked.

“No, I still like you,” I said sexily to him.

“Ok.” He said, reassured. I let him listen to Teenagers by MCR on my iPod while I was about to go outside to find out some things. I gave Diabolo a signal to keep Satan occupied. Satan fell asleep. I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside when Professor Sinister ran in! She was wearing a gothic black minidress with depressing black stripes, white and black striped tights, and red Converse shoes. She was wearing LOTS of black eyeliner.

“Oh my fucking god, where’s Draco! How did Snape get back here!!! I thought he was in Azkaban.” I asked sadly.

“Ebony, I was so worried about you but I know you can’t fucking die because you’re a vampire. Snape came back because that girl Britney freed him. I never liked her she was a bad student.” Sinister said reassuredly.

“That bitch! Did she also free Hagrid and Lupin?” I shouted angrily. I hated Britney because she was a fucking prep.

“Yes, they are on the loose at this school. Dumbledore is back and Cornelia is on his way to help everyone. Tell everyone you see to lock themselves in their common room!” Sinister said worriedly.

“OK. But where’s Draco? How come he was doing it with Snape?”

“I dunno why, but I know he almost tried to commit suicide after he saw you almost kill yourself,” she said,

“OMG, that’s terrible!” I gasped. Satan was still asleep, so he couldn’t tell what was going on. Then I said “Listen, everyone, I have something important to do. Everyone stay in here!” With that, I ran out.

“Good luck Ebony!” everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the stairs into da Great Hall while the portraits around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly anyone else in the stairs and there was an atmosphere of horror. On the way, I saw Britney laughing on the stairs. She was wearing a slutty pink shirt with flowers on it, a blue jean skirt Abercrombie and pink stilettos. She looked just like a pentagram of those fucking preps Hilary Duff and Lindsey Lohan.

“You fucking bitch!” I shouted angrily.

“No, you’re totally a bitch. Now Voldemort will like, totally kill you!” she laughed.

“Crucio!” I shouted seductively, pointing my black wand and she started screaming cause she was being tortured and I laughed sadistically.

“No! Help me! Please!” Britney screamed terrified.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand, I saw the video camera Snape and Lupin had used to take the video of me. I put the tape of Satan doing it with Hedwig onto it. Then I continued to run down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached the Great Hall, I saw Vampire Potter. 

“OMG Vampire!” I yelled.

We hugged each other happily. He looked at me with his gothic red eyes and spiky black hair. Around them were black eyeliner and eyeshadow. He was wearing a black leather jacket, leather pants, a Panic at the Disco concert shirt, and his black Converse shoes. He looked more like Joel from Good Charlotte than ever. (did you hear their song The River? It rocks!)

“I was so worried you died!” moaned Vampire.

“I know but I’m a vampire lol. When I woke up I was back in 1980, so anyway I brought Voldemort from when he was young with me. Where’s Draco?” I asked seriously.

“Draco? You mean that fucking poser who betrayed you?” Vampire snarled with anger in his sexy voice.

“I know but we have to find him,” I said smartly.

“I’ll do it then,” Harry said angstily.

“OK.” I agreed. Suddenly… all the lights in the room went out. And then… the Dark Mark appeared.

“Oh my fucking Satan!” Vampire shouted.

“I think Voldemort has arrived,” I said anxiously. “Fuck, I have to find Draco! I guess we should separate.”

“Ok,” Vampire said, disappearing. Sadly, I ran into the Great Hall.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think after this I will have about two or three more chapters. Fangs to all my reviewers, not the flamers if you flamed this story then you suck! If you flame then fuck you!
> 
> (Note: technically Chapter 43)

I walked sexily into the Great Hall. It was empty except for one person. Draco was there! He sat there in deadly gloom in his black 666 t-shirt and his baggy black pants. He had slit his wrists! I felt mad at him for having sex with Snape but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Gerard Way with his red eyes and his pale white face.

“Draco are you okay?” I asked.

“I’m not okay!” he screamed depressedly. I thought of the MCR song and I got even more depressed cause that song always makes me cry. I gave him a pot cigarette and he started to smoke it.

“Oh Draco, why did you do it with that fucking bastard Snape?” I asked tearfully.

“I-” Draco began to say but suddenly Lupin and Mr. Norris apparated into da room! They didn’t see us.

“I’m so glad me and Snape were freed,” said Lupin.

“Damn, this job would be great if it wasn’t for the fucking students!” Mr. Norris agreed.

“Pop addelum!” I yelled angrily, pointing my wand at them.

“Noooo!” Lupin shouted as chains came on him. Mr. Norris ran away.

“You fucking perv,” I said, laughing with depths of evil and depressedness in my voice. “Now you have to tell us where Voldemort is or I’m going to torture you!”

“I don’t know where he is!” said Lupin. Suddenly Satan and Vampire ran into the room. Vampire didn’t know who Satan was really.

“Oh my satan, we were so worried about you guys!” Vampire said. I looked sexily at Draco with his gothic red eyes with contacts, black t-shirt that said 666 on it, and pale skin like Gerard Way; Vampire with his sexy black hair and red eyes just like Frank Iero; and Satan who looked just like Brandan Urie then.

I seductively took the camera from my pocket. And then… I began frenching Draco sexily. Loopin gasped. Draco began to take all of his clothes off and I could see his white six-pack. Then Vampire took his own clothes off too. We all began making out together sexily. I took off my black leather bra, my black lace thong, and the rest of my clothes. Everyone took their cocks out except for me, I’m a girl lol. 

“Oh my Satan! Draco!” I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy. Then he did the same thing to Harry. I began making out with Satan and he joined in. 

“Oh my satan!” cried Vampire.

“Oh Vampire! Vampire!” I screamed. 

“Oh Satan!” yelled Vampire in pleasure. Lupin watched in shock. We took turns doing torture curses on him cause we were all sadists. Suddenly… a big black car that said 666 on the license plate flew straight through the windows. And Snape was in it!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: well I have nothing to say but everyone stop flaming ok! If any gothic people are reading this then you rock! Omg, I still can’t wait for the movie! Tom Felton is so hot lol I hope Harry will become gothic cause my friend told me he is really emo in this book! Omfg, I’m leaving for Dubai pretty soon can’t wait! This will probably be the last chapter until I come back.
> 
> (Note: technically Chapter 44)

“That’s my car!” shouted Draco angrily. But suddenly it was revealed who was in da car. It was… Snape!

“I shall free you Lupin, but first you must help me kill these idiotic dunderheads,” he said cruelly from the car as it flew circling above us. “Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Then the Dark Lord shall never die!”

“You fucking prep!” yelled Draco. Then he looked at me sadly. “I forgot to tell you, Ebony. Snape made me do it with him. I didn’t really have sex with him, he’s a rapist!”

We all put our clothes on quickly except Satan. We were so scared! But Satan didn’t change. Instead, he changed into a man with green eyes, no nose, a gray robe, and white skin. He had changed into… Voldemort!

“I knew who thou were all along.” he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. “Now I shall kill thee all!” Thunder came into the room.

“No, please don’t kill us!” pleaded Vampire. Suddenly Willow, B’loody Mary, Diabolo, Darkness, Dracola, Fred and George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lucian all ran in.

“What is the meaning of this?” Dumbledore asked all angrily and Voldemort looked away (because Dumbledore is the only wizard he is scared of.) He did a spell and suddenly his broomstick came to him sexily. Voldemort flew above the roof evilly on his broomstick.

“Oh my goth!” Slutborn gasped. (get it kos I’m gothic)

“The Dark Lord shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!” Snape ejaculated menacingly.

“You fucking preppy fags!” Sirius shouted angrily.

“I know a four-letter word for dirt, CRUCIO!” screamed Vampire but the sparks from his wand only hit Draco’s car. It fell down and Snape quickly crawled out of it and picked up the video camera.

“Oh my fucking god!” I cried because of the video of me in the bathroom, the video of me doing it with Draco, and the video of Satan doing it with Hedwig.

“If you kill me then these videos will be shown to everyone in the school. Then you can be just like that gothic girl Paris Hilton.” He laughed meanly.

“No!” I screamed. “FYI I have the picture of you doing it with Lupin!”

“What’s she talking about?” Lupin slurred as he sat in chains.

“I saw too she’s gonna show everyone the picture!” Vampire shouted angrily.

“Shut up!’” Lupin roared.

“Foolish ignoramuses!” yelled Voldemort from his broomstick. “Thou shall all die soon.”

“Think again you fucking muggle poser!” Vampire yelled and then he and Diablo and Dracola all took out black guns! But Voldemort took out his own one.

“You guys are in a Latin stand-off!” I shouted despairingly.

“Accio Dracola’s wand!” cried Voldemort and suddenly Dracola’s wand was in his hands. “Now I shall kill thee all and Ebony u will die!”

He made lighting come all over the place.

“Save us, Ebony!” Dumbledore cried.

I cried sexily. I just wanted to go to the common room and slit my wrists with my friends while we watched Shark Attack 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Draco but I knew I had 2 do something more important.

“AVADA KEVADRA!” I shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, dear readers, brings our story to a conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I was very surprised to find that there was actually a market for people who wanted to read the original fic but were put off by the spelling errors. So I'm happy that I was able to share this with you all :)
> 
> Stay gothic <3


End file.
